minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber. Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customized by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and Female Jesse wears a shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality is influenced by the choices made by the Player, however, he/she is generally kind and is very loyal to his/her friends, though can be very emotional and intense in some situations. Items * Command Block Tool/Weapon * Enchanted Diamond Sword * Enchanted Flint and Steel * White Pumpkin * Eversource Crown * Ender Pearls * Other crafting items Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: * Wither Storm * Numerous Hostile Mobs * Reuben (Accidental, indirectly caused) * Magnus/Ellegaard (indirectly caused) * PAMA Relationships Reuben Reuben is Jesse's pet pig. Jesse is very close to Reuben, and cares for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also feels the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Petra Petra and Jesse are also very close friends. Jesse even refers to her at one point a "super-close friend." However, Jesse feels that Petra is very mysterious, and is keen to know more about her. He/She also shows extreme concern for her in times of trouble. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. Lukas Jesse was earlier Lukas' rival. However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse against Ivor and the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either make Lukas feel comfortable with him/her as a friend, or not so. The Order of the Stone Jesse used to see them as his/her heros and mentors, looking up for them. If the player chooses to go after Magnus or Ellegaard, this greatly improves their relationship. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves their relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discovered, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. PAMA At first, Jesse and PAMA have a stable relationship, but that soon changes as Jesse finds out that PAMA needs to be stopped due to its desire to make 'everyone useful' and enslave everyone. In the end, he/she stops PAMA by weakening its vitals and then pulling the Redstone Heart out of the core. Quotes Trivia * In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". *In "Access Denied", if Jesse doesn't say anything to Petra/Lukas (Determinant) before deactivating PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by them, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here. Gallery Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon Jesse.PNG|Jesse Appearance Screen Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Story Mode Thumbnail JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. Slime Girl.png|Jesse talking to the Slime Vendor. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. JesseinBoomTown1.jpg|Jesse lying on the ground in Boom Town. Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing the WhitePumpkin Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Warriors Category:Builders